


with a little help from my friends

by Mirandaleigh77



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: M/M, Mild Language, Recreational Drug Use, ftm!michael, i love these boyf riends, this is really gay its just under the radar, trans!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:53:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11900061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mirandaleigh77/pseuds/Mirandaleigh77
Summary: trans!michael gets outed at school, smokes some weed, and scares the life out of his very worried boyfriend





	with a little help from my friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction so please go easy on me

"Hey Mell! What'd your boyfriend say when you told him you were a girl?"

Michael steadily ignored all of the voices as he made his way to class. Ever since yesterday, his life had turned to shit. In gym, all of the stalls had been taken and he had been forced to change in the open. One of the jocks had caught a glimpse of his binder. Of course, the news spread faster than the 'Fire Incident'. Luckily for Michael, he had already told Jeremy before being outed.

All of a sudden, a hand latched onto his arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. After realizing who the hand belonged to, Michael huffed and tried to calm his pounding heart. "Jesus, Rich, you couldn't just ask me to talk? You have my number!"

Rich just shrugged, not especially bothered. "Whatever, dude. Faster this way. Anyway...how you doing, man? After...y'know what happened yesterday."

Michael sighed. He appreciated that his friends were concerned, but it almost made him feel worse almost."I mean, pretty shitty, but I haven't been beaten to a pulp yet, so I can't really complain," he grumbled.

Rich frowned. "Michael...it's okay to be upset. What happened yesterday sucked. You should've gotten to do that-if you even wanted to! It just-it's not fair, man."

Michael gave him a half smile. "Thanks, Rich. I don't really want to talk bout it though. Can we just...go get high?" Rich nodded and soon the two of them were sneaking out a side door to Rich's shitty Honda and peeling out of the parking lot.

If you had told Michael a year ago that he and Rich Goranski would smoke together, he would've asked how much you'd had already. It wasn't the typical friendship, however the two had an understanding of each other and had gotten close. Granted, they were almost always stoned, but the feeling was still there.

"Yours or mine?"

"Mine," Rich said immediately. "My parents are out of town for some cruise or something, and I just got a new gram. Last time, you only had enough for one smoke. I never take a man's last smoke."

Michael laughed slightly and nodded, already starting to feel a bit better.

To say Jeremy was losing his shit would be an understatement. He hadn't seen Michael since this morning before school, and he wasn't answering his phone.

"Fuck!"

Christine sighed, "Jeremy, calm down. He probably just stayed home today. Can't say I blame him..."

"But he isn't answering me! He  _ always  _ has his phone on him. Why isn't he answering? What is something happened today?"

"Jeremy, chill. Michael can take care of himself," Christine paused, "How about I drive you over to his house after school? If he's not there, then you can get worried. Deal?"

Jeremy nodded. "Deal."

Christine smiled at him warmly. "Great. Now use that energy for the stage in theatre. You've been slacking lately."

Jeremy had been frantically knocking on the Mell's door for five minutes when Michael's dad finally opened it. It was obvious that he had been asleep, but he brightened up when he saw Jeremy. "Jeremy, son, what can I do for you?"

"Is Michael here?" Jeremy knew he was being a bit impolite, but his worries overpowered his manners.

Michael's dad frowned and scratched his chest. "I didn't see his things anywhere, but I just figured he was with you." Upon seeing Jeremy's face pale (even more than usual), he quickly said, "I'm sure he's fine though. You're more than welcome to stay here until he comes home."

Jeremy shook his head, his hands beginning to shake. "No...no, thank you though, sir." He waved goodbye quickly before jogging back to Christine's car. She gave him a questioning glance, but he just shook his head. She patted him sympathetically on the knee before starting to drive.

"Where are we going? I can't just go home without knowing where he is!"

Christine sighed, "I know that Jeremy. Don't worry. I think I might have an idea where he is. Rich posted a video on his snapchat, and it looked like Michael's jacket on his chair. We can stop by and check there. Jeremy nodded slightly and settled back into his seat, ignoring the heavy feeling of his breaths.

When he and Christine arrived at Rich's house, Jeremy could hardly keep still. If Michael wasn't here, he didn't know what he was going to do next.

Jeremy got out of the car and went directly to the side like Rich had taught them ages ago. He knocked on the door to the basement, and it opened barely a minute later. Michael was standing there in a loose tank, his binder, and his boxers-very obviously stoned.

"Michael!"

Jeremy attacked Michael in a giant hug, his face immediately burrowing into the taller boy's neck. Michael hugged him back happily, his nose burying itself in Jeremy's hair. As soon as the excitement and happiness faded, Jeremy pulled back and punched him in the arm.

"What the hell were you thinking? You left without a trace, wouldn't answer my calls  _ or  _ my messages. I was worried sick, you doucebag!" After his mini rant, he immediately pulled Michael into another hug.

"I'm sorry, Jer. I just...I had to get out of there. I kept my phone off so I wouldn't be tempted to look at all the bad shit that might be there. I should've told you."

Jeremy shook his head and murmured, "I'm just glad you're safe..."

Rich cleared his throat. “This is great and all, but we were in the middle of a pretty awesome movie. Either join or jam, Heere.”

Jeremy smiled fondly, grabbing Michael’s hand and sitting down on the couch with him. He sent Christine a text saying that everything was fine and she could leave if she wanted. All she sent back was a thumbs up emoji. He let Michael lean into his chest before saying, “Unpause it-I love Kill Bill.”

Later that night when Jeremy and Michael were laying in bed, the taller boy turned to him. “Jer, can I ask you something?”

Hearing his serious tone, Jeremy turned towards him obligingly. “Sure, anything.”

Michael hesitated, “Does me being trans bother you?”

Jeremy frowned. “No. Of course it doesn’t bother me. Why? Did someone say something today?”

Michael nodded. “Yeah. Some asked me how you felt about...about me being a girl.” Michael’s voice was deathly quiet by the end. Due to their closeness, Jeremy still heard.

“You’re not a girl,” he said firmly. ‘Just because you have a binder and ‘girl’ anatomy doesn’t mean shit.”

“I know, I just-”

“They’re stupid and just want to get under your skin to make you feel bad." Jeremy pulled him closer, careful of Michael’s bare chest. It was only two weeks ago that he felt comfortable being around Jeremy without his binder.

Michael laid his head on Jeremy’s chest; it wasn’t often that he was the one needing comfort. He stayed silent for a while before he muttered, “Thank you. For everything.” Jeremy just kissed his head and tightened his arms around him. 

“Let’s go to sleep, okay? Forget about all this bullshit for a while.”

Michael nodded and was soon sleeping soundly against his boyfriend. Jeremy made sure he was asleep before allowing himself to drift off, his favorite boy wrapped in his arms.


End file.
